


Talent Show

by camichats



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Bands, Established Relationship, F/M, Secrets, Talent Shows, Talking, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28843773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: It's been a while since Roz has seen Sabrina since she transferred schools, but the last thing she was expecting after seeing her at a talent show, was to see that she had a baby.
Relationships: Caliban (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Sabrina Spellman, Sabrina Spellman & Rosalind "Roz" Walker
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	Talent Show

There was a multi-school talent show, taking place in the one and only Greendale. When asked why it had to happen in _their_ town, the mayor had responded that they were the only ones with a large enough gymnasium-- paid for because of their winning basketball team. 

"This is going to be so lame," Theo said, looking down at the flyer that had been handed out as they walked through the hall. 

"Well, sure, but we're going right?" Robin asked. 

"Totally," Theo said. 

"Hey guys, you know what we should do?" Roz said. "Sign up the band to perform!" 

"Are you sure? I mean, Fright Club is fun, and I'd like to think that we can shred on a few songs, but that would be a pretty big crowd," Harvey said, thumbs tucked on his backpack's straps. 

"I think we can do it," Roz said confidently. “Besides, it’s not like they’re actually going to rank us. It’s just for fun.” 

Harvey shrugged, because it didn't really matter to him. 

She looked over to Theo and Robin. "Should I sign us up?" 

Robin gave a small sigh. "Why not." 

Theo glanced up at him, then shook his head, smiling. "Sure, I'm in." 

"Awesome! Now we just have to figure out what we're going to play. Does anyone have plans after school today?" Everyone shook their head. "Good, you do now. We're meeting at Harvey's to figure everything out. I'll go to Miss Wardwell and sign us up." She gave Harvey a quick kiss, then bounced off. 

* * *

Theo was wringing his drumsticks in his hands, Robin was pacing, and Harvey was tapping his fingers against each other nervously. Roz would like to tease them about it, but she was just as nervous. They'd practiced Time Warp so many times that it felt like it was echoing in her head. She kept rubbing her lips together like she was afraid they wouldn't be there if she stopped checking. 

The Stoned Philosophers were on right now, which meant Fright Club was next. 

The managers of the show were doing a pretty good job of keeping the groups separate before the show, either knowing from past experience that some of the bands here wanted to kill each other, or learning it from some of the practices they'd had. Because of all the schools involved, they hadn't met everyone else that was performing, only the people from their own school-- and some of the guys from Riverdale. After performing, groups left through one door, and on the other side of the gym, the new group came out. Most of the people performing went back around into the gym to watch everyone else perform, and all of Fright Club agreed to do that as well-- if for no other reason than to work out the nerves from performing. 

The Stoned Philosophers finished up their song then left the stage, and Fright Club was ushered on. They'd practiced transitioning enough times that it went smoothly as they plugged in the keyboard and positioned the mics to the height all of them needed. 

Robin said, "It's astounding. Time is fleeting," into the mic, and the audience cheered loudly as they realized what song it was. Roz's confidence with the song grew as she saw all the people dancing along to the chorus, and it felt like she was on cloud nine by the time they finished. They all bowed, grins on their faces, then ran off the makeshift stage and out the door. 

They couldn't help but squeal a little after making it outside, and with all of their excitement, they missed the next group that went on. They went back into the gym partway through the performance after that, sitting next to the other members of the talent show. 

Harvey tapped her leg, then pointed at someone on the other side of the bleachers. "Hey, does that look like Sabrina's Aunt Zelda to you?" 

Roz followed his hand, squinting. "It does, and her Aunt Hilda," she said, then gasped. "Do you think Brina's here? We haven't seen her since she transferred. Wait, is that a baby?" Ambrose was there too, the group of them settled near the edge of the bleachers so that there was plenty of empty space next to them. And in Aunt Zelda’s arms was a _baby_. That part didn’t make any sense to her. Nobody in that family had been in a romantic relationship last that she’d heard, and the lack of any new addition to the group only served to keep her confused. 

"That _is_ a baby," Harvey agreed, sounding equally confused. "Where the hell did they get a baby from?" 

“I have no idea. You don’t think they kidnapped it, do you?” Roz liked Sabrina’s family, but they were kind of sketchy sometimes. 

“And then brought it to a talent show?” Harvey asked doubtfully. 

"Next up is a band from Gehenna called Dark Mothers," the announcer said. 

"Is that Sabrina?" Theo asked, and Harvey and Roz whipped their heads around to see. 

"Holy shit, it is," Harvey said. 

"She looks good; we should get ice cream after this," Roz said. 

"Assuming she's not busy," Robin said. 

"Assuming," Theo agreed. 

Sabrina _did_ look good. Roz wouldn't say that she looked better than she did when she still went to Greendale, but it looked like she'd finally found herself. The confidence that she emanated was obvious from the other side of the gym. Roz recognized the guy holding the guitar as a short lived ex-boyfriend of hers-- known only through photos that Sabrina had sent her-- but she didn't recognize the black woman with white hair on bass, or the blond guy getting settled at the drums. 

"We're Dark Mothers," Sabrina said into the mic, "and we're here to rock your world!" 

The guitar line for Sweet Child O Mine started, and Sabrina wrapped a hand around the microphone as she crooned into it. 

They were _amazing_. As Sabrina had promised at the beginning of their performance, they rocked the house, with Fright Club doing their best to cheer louder than everyone else. 

Roz watched the door that performers reentered the gymnasium at, waiting for Sabrina to get in. When Dark Mothers did come in, they all walked over to Sabrina's family instead of joining the other performers. Her Aunt Zelda passed over the baby when she got in reach, and Sabrina settled the baby on her hip, bouncing it with-- what looked like to Roz-- practiced movement. 

She tugged on Harvey's sleeve. "Harvey. _Harvey_ , I think that baby's Sabrina's." 

"What? What are you talking about?" 

"Look at her. That looks motherly, not... auntly." 

"Are you sure? Because their family is pretty close. Don't jump to conclusions, we can ask her afterwards." 

"What if she leaves before it's all done?" 

"Then I'm assuming you'll chase her down." 

Roz nodded, "Yeah, that's fair. Hopefully it won't come to that." She was so intent to not let Sabrina slip out without a word that she spent the rest of the talent show staring at her and trying not to be obvious about it, and ended up missing out on actually watching the rest of the performers. 

The longer she watched, the more convinced she was that it was Sabrina's child. The way that she held the baby and interacted with it-- it _screamed_ mother to Roz. It just left her with one glaring question: why hadn't Sabrina told her? They'd barely been able to see each other since Gehenna was a boarding school that went year round-- even through the summer-- but they emailed at least once a week. Usually it was more often than that, and Roz felt like she was still fairly aware of what was happening in Sabrina's life. While the baby was definitely still a baby, Roz would guess that it was around a year old-- or at the very least, it was able to sit up on Sabrina's hip, looking around, and there was a good stock of the blonde hair on its head. 

As soon as the announcer said it was the end of the show and thanked everyone for coming, Roz said, "Guys, let's go say hi to Brina before she leaves." 

Theo and Harvey were quick to agree, and Robin trailed along since he'd never really known Sabrina, save for a few meetings in passing when she had days off from Gehenna to spend with them. They rushed over, which turned out to not be necessary, since Sabrina and her group mostly hadn't moved-- the drummer had gotten to his feet, but that was it. 

"Sabrina!" Harvey called while they were several steps down from her, and she looked over. 

Her eyes went wide. "Oh, hey guys. I didn't know you were here." 

"The only thing happening in Greendale?" Theo said. "How could we miss it?" 

"You going to introduce us?" Roz asked, looking at Sabrina's bandmates, and then the baby. 

"Oh, right, of course. Uh, this is Nick, Prudence, and my boyfriend Caliban," she said, pointing at everyone in turn. 

Roz frowned when she said Prudence, because she knew that name from Sabrina's early emails at Gehenna, and she could've sworn that she had been bullying Sabrina. 

"And this is my daughter Lily. Lily, say hi?" Sabrina said, looking down at the baby and giving an exaggerated wave to the group. 

Lily turned to face them and waved her arm like Sabrina had giving a babbled, "Ma-ma-ma," as she did. 

"Good job." Sabrina pressed a kiss to her head. "Oh, right, Caliban," she said, reaching over to him with her free hand. It went around to his back and eased him a little closer to her. She pulled her hand back out to point at everyone as she introduced them. "This is Harvey and Roz, and Theo and Robin, my friends from Greendale High that I told you about." 

She'd told him about them, but she hadn't told Roz about any of _them_? She had about a hundred questions, and she didn't want to give Sabrina a chance to dodge them. "We were planning on getting milkshakes at Cerberus's, do you guys want to join? We can catch up on everything we missed," Roz said, and even though she tried to disguise it a little, it was probably really obvious that she meant Lily and how _that_ came about. 

"Oh. Um. That sounds like fun, but it's almost time for Lily to get down for a nap." 

"I can do it," Caliban said. Sabrina looked up at him, mouth poised to argue, but Aunt Zelda interrupted her before she could get a single word out. 

"Don't be ridiculous. Hilda and I can mind Lilith for one afternoon on our own so you can have fun like most teenagers do." 

Sabrina and Caliban looked at her aunts, then at each other. "It... would be nice to just go get some ice cream," she hedged. 

"If your aunts were looking after her, you wouldn't worry quite so much," Caliban said. 

"And," Prudence added, "we all know how much you've missed your friends." 

"I- well if you're sure, Aunt Z." 

"Of course. We raised _you_ just fine, didn't we? That wasn't so long ago." 

"Decade and a half, Zelds," Hilda reminded her, but all Zelda did was give a one shouldered shrug. "She's right love, we'll look after her." 

Sabrina glanced at Roz, who smiled encouragingly. "Nick, Prudence, you guys coming?" 

"I wasn't aware we had been invited," Prudence said. 

"You're all invited," Harvey said. "We go to Cerberus's enough that they'll let us move some chairs around to fit everyone." 

* * *

"Well," Sabrina said, walking arm in arm with Caliban up the driveway to the Spellman house, "that was unexpected." 

"Seeing your friends again?" 

"That, and the fact that they were okay with everything. Us, Lily, even Prudence." 

"Why even Prudence?" Caliban asked. He was a little bit older than her and had never attended Gehenna. He hadn't met Prudence until Sabrina was already pregnant. 

"You know that we became friends after I got pregnant." 

"Yeah, so?" 

"Before that, she sort of... bullied me. She didn't want me at the Academy, especially since the only reason I was allowed to be there was because Aunt Zelda knew the headmaster. But when everybody else gave me grief for being a teenage parent, Prudence defended me. I told Roz about her bullying me when I first got there, but I didn't tell her when we patched things up because I didn't want to mention the pregnancy and everything. I guess I was worried that she'd still be harboring resentment on my behalf." 

"You do have awfully loyal friends. I think Harvey spent most of the night looking at me suspiciously." 

Sabrina chuckled. "He means well. He doesn't know what a sweetheart you can be." 

"I'm pretty sure you're the only one who thinks me sweet, my love," Caliban said, bending over to press a kiss to the top of her head. 


End file.
